Long Lost Friends
by KannakaguraMSparrings
Summary: Miroku and Sango are best friends. Miroku has to leave. Will they see eachother again? Please R&R!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Inuyasha Fanfictions. 

This fanfiction starts in Tokyo Japan.

**He was had to see her once more. Just one more time. Has he walked along a dark ally way, a startling voice screamed at him. "Hey! Rich kid! You don't belong here so leave!" "Hey Chusue! Leave me alone this time, besides, I won't be coming here anymore"  
Just then, Chusue fell to the floor and there, behind him stood Sango, the one he had been looking for. "Miroku! What are you doing here? You know you could have been hurt if I didn't come!" Sango screamed with concern in her voice. "I know, but I had to tell you. My father was sent on a trip to negotiate with their rival company"  
"So you have to leave"  
"Yes"  
"But I won't see you anymore"  
"That's not true"  
"What do you mean"  
"I will come back for you"  
"Promise"  
"Yes"  
"Ok"  
And with that Miroku left, never to be seen for a while.**

**Miroku's Dream that night:**

**"Miroku! Your back for me?" Sango asked excitedly. Miroku realized that it was 13 years later. "Uh Sango?" Miroku asked with caution. "Yes?" Sango asked impatiently. "I uh......I don't remember where I met you. That name just popped into my head. I don't even know you," replied Miroku. Sango stood there, standing still. As they stood facing eachother for what seemed like minutes, Sango finally broke the silence. "Fine! I'll just forget you actually existed! Go back to Canada!"**

**End of Miroku's dream.**

**It was quite remarkable that Sango had the same dream, but she forgot Miroku. (Do I really have to write it again? Just imagion Sango forgetting Miroku instead of MIroku forgetting Sango K?) Both of them woke up at the same time, thinking if that were to happen. The next day, Miroku moved to Canada with his family. As the days passed by, Miroku learned how to take over his father's company. Miroku made a new friend, Inuyasha. Sango also made a friend, Kagome. Inuyasha works for Miroku in Miroku's company, and Kagome and Sango work in a bar.**

* * *

**13 years later in Canada.  
"So, we were thinking of trying to negotiate with our new rivals. Our plan is to......." BEEP BEEP BEEP. It was Miroku's cell phone. "Looks like I have a text message." Miroku stated happily. "It says I have to go to a meeting in Japan. It says it's very urgent. I have to go meet them soon. Good ideas guys! Mr. Katsuke, please take over for me while I'm gone"  
Miroku walked ou the door, and was greeted by his friend Inuyasha. "So Miroku. You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Yeah. Thanks for texting me! I was dying!" Miroku smiled as he praised Inuyasha. "Yeah yeah! Don't get all mushy on me and just get in the car." Inuyasha yelled.**

**Japan "sango, I don't understand why your dating that Chuche guy!" Kagome complained. "Kagome! His name is Chusue. And he's been my friend since I was young and won't leave my side." Sango explained. "Anyway, were gonna be late. Naraku is gonna be mad. AGAIN!!!" Kagome joked.**

* * *

**_Well! That's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! R&R!_**


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Chusue so far.

Back to the story.

In Japan Sango and Kagome walked over to the barto get ready for their shift. As they walked by, they ignored Naraku's annoyed stare and went to get changed. When the walked out of the changing room, Naraku confronted them. "You guys are late again. I should fire you right on the spot. But I can't because of my brother Onigumo, who is kind and ug. I don't even want to say it. But one more time and you guys are G-O-N-E GONE! Understand"  
Naraku asked. There was a moment of silence, then Chusue walked into the bar. Kagome was worried and suddenly spoke up. "Yes Naraku! Of course we understand.!" Sango looked at Kagome and tried following the hints she was giving her. "Sango, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked, her voice rushing. "Of course Kagome!" Kagome pulled Sango to the side in the staff room. A stunned Sango stared at Kagome, not knowing what she was up to. "What is it Kagome"  
asked Sango impatiently. "Well, Chusue just came in, so I thought you would want to know!" Kagome pouted, with a told you so accent. 'Oh no! Not Chusue! I know, I'll break up with him! Then I'll find someone else!' "Sango?" 'No! That won't work, then he'll ask me if I've been seeing someone!' "Sango?!" 'I'll have to break it to him slowly.....' "SANGO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?????" screamed Kagome.  
"Huh? Oh sorry Kagome!" apologized Sango. "I've been calling you! What were you thinking about?" asked Kagome. "I want to break up with Chusue, and I'll do it tonight!" admitted Sango. With that, Sango stomped off, determined to keep her promise. She went straight up to Chusue and said,"Chusue. Can I talk to you?" "Why of course! What is it darling?" asked Chusue. (He was kind of sucking up.) "I want to break up with you. We are over!" admitted (and kind of yelled) Sango.  
With that, Sango left, inside smiling to herself. When her and Kagome's shift was over, Sango was about to leave, but someone grabbed her by her shoulder.

In Miroku's limo.  
As Miroku and Inuyasha were driving, Inuyasha got thirsty and bored, so he stopped at a bar. (Apparently, the bar that Kagome and Sango worked at.) Miroku decided to stay inside the limo, because he might lose control. (lol) So Inuyasha decided to enter on his own.

In the Bar Sango turned around, to see Chusue behind her. He suddenly started dragging her somewhere. Finally, he stopped. "Why did you break up with me?" yelled Chusue. "Are you seeing that rich kid?" 'Who is he talking about?' wondered Sango. Just then, Chusue threw the bottle of wine he was drinking at Sango. She fell to the ground, with wounds on her. Suddenly, he began to kick her. After what seemed like minutes, Chusue had a stunned look on his face, and fell to the floor. There, behind him, was a man, with long silver hair. 'Maybe he's my dream guy!' joked Sango. (In her head of course.) It seemed that Kagome left, then the man spoke. "You need a ride?" Sango broke out of her thoughts, and replied to him with a suspisious look. "Look, if I was going to hurt you, I would have already done it." A couple seconds later, she nodded and went with him.

In the Limo Sango and Inuyasha went into the limo. "We have to make a stop to uhhhhh....." "5566 Tainnichu st. Close to the dark alley way." intrupted Sango. 'Close to the dark alley way? Haven't I been there before?' thought Miroku. Sango began to think what Kagome was doing now. She imagioned Kagome yelling at Naraku telling him that if they didn't find Sango, he would regret it. Inuyasha knew Kagome, but he never met her. He only heard of her from his dad. 'Wait a minute! A rich kid? It can't be!' Sango gasped. "Miroku!" 


End file.
